<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which The End Is Near by TheNightingaleLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166834">In Which The End Is Near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily'>TheNightingaleLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to get her to Vik. V's psyche was out cold and Johnny could barely feel her in the mess of a head that they shared. Vik could help her, Vik had to help her.</p><p>Because it was getting worse. </p><p>Johnny was running out of time to save her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which The End Is Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t see the table inside the door. His foot caught the leg and he was sent to the ground in a clutter of crystals and incense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V??” he heard Misty shout from somewhere across the store. A moment later her arms were supporting his body—V’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not...V,” he slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silverhand?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah, hold on”—she paused a second—“Vik? I need you in the store, right now.” She turned her attention back to Johnny. “Can you walk?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I...little bit.” Johnny tried to take a step and would have fallen, if Misty didn’t catch him. “Or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty?” Vik called from the door leading to the alleyway “What’s—oh shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>V!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another pair of arms was holding him up. “Not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Silverhand. I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silverhand? What the fuck did you do??” Vik’s voice was filled with rage and accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked him dead in the eye and croaked “Help her,” before losing the fight for consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—ell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, she—he? Just stumbled into the shop and said ‘Not V.’ I assumed it—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’d be him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vik, what if she’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t. We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny—shit, he was still Johnny—slowly blinked his eyes open. He was in the ripper chair hooked up to an IV, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a headache. “Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V?” Vik rolled over and looked him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Still the bastard that’s killing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took control of her body the moment she was weak enough, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, I wouldn’t do that to her. And if I did, I sure as hell wouldn’t have come here. I did this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>save her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She blacked out so I brought her here. She’s in here, though”—Johnny tapped his head—”I can...feel her, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give her back her body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m still here, means she’s still unconscious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were supposed to fix that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vik sighed. “Not much I can do. The omega blockers might put too much stress on her. Nothing to do except let her rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny groaned and threw his head back on the headrest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>V, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, hoping she could hear him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you gotta push through. Come take your body back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Can I get something for this headache?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one sec.” Vik poked at his monitor and a few seconds later, a dull numb filled Johnny’s body. “Is she still...her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far as I can tell. She’s a fighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Misty spoke up from the desk where she stood, a trio of cards lay before her. “You love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  
  <span>Johnny and Vik exclaimed in tandem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the way you talked about her so I just did a tarot reading.” Misty held up a card that read ‘The Lovers’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Johnny snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned. She, uh...reciprocate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your damn business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vik chuckled. “No, I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny threw his head back again. Yes, he fucking loved her, and here he was stuck in her body not knowing if she’d ever come take it back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>V, I swear to god, if you don’t come back soon I’ll give you another tattoo. One you’ll actually hate this time. And then I’ll start begging, and if you make me stoop that low, I’ll… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed and cleared his throat. “Can you knock me out, doc? Just a sedative, not the blockers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it’ll help V wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, just...not used to bein’ alone with my thoughts.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My own fuckin’ anxiety. I don’t know how to deal with this shit like you do, V.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Don’t really wanna be right now,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Sure you don’t just wanna get high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed, a deep, exhausted sigh. “I promised V I would do her no wrong. “Wrong” here includes using her body to score drugs. So no, I do not just want to get high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vik met his gaze, and gave him a melancholy smile. “Now that I think about it,” he said, retrieving a vial from his nearby cart. “A sedative might help her mind recover. Free of any distractions. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny returned the smile. “Yeah. Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be out in a few seconds. I, uh...I hope I never talk to you again, Silverhand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Johnny slurred, “me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny could tell the sedative was wearing off, his mind was clear, but his body still felt fuzzy. Dull. It took him a minute to remember that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>his body, and it felt fuzzy because he was once again in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ya are,” he whispered, “I knew you’d make it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nh...Johnny…?” V muttered, out loud. Slowly, her eyes blinked open and Johnny used them to manifest his image in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, princess,” he smiled, placing a hand on hers. His flesh hand. Stupid as it was, he always used that hand when he wanted to feel closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V’s eyes found him and she met him with a weak smile. “Hey,” she said, again out loud. Either she thought they were alone, or she’d forgotten that she could talk to him in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V? That you?” Vik had clocked that V was awake—and that V was V—and rolled over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. ‘s me. Guessin’ you met Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Dropped into Misty’s shop half-conscious about 4 hours ago. What happened, V?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biochip.” V sighed, and Johnny felt a wave of panic wash through her. He gave her hand a squeeze and she shot him a small smile in thanks. “It’s gettin’ bad, Vik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know where to go now,” Johnny reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V nodded. “Good news, we know what we have to do to fix it,” she told Vik. “Bad news, it’s probably a suicide mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vik scrubbed his hands over his face and released a deep, agonized sigh. The man really did care for V, didn’t he? A hell of a lot of people did, Johnny realized. Vik, Misty, Panam, Judy. They were V’s family now. Because of them, maybe, just maybe, she’d be okay after he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny. I fuckin told you, you’re not going anywhere,” V thought to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head and chuckled. It really was a crapshoot which of his thoughts she could hear. “Can’t have a thought to myself, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when you’re thinkin’ that self sacrifice shit, you can’t,” V snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means saving your li—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V’s head shot over to look at him. “Shut up. If it comes to that, we’ll find another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V? You two havin’ a private conversation?” Vik asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way I can help with this...suicide mission? Make it not so suicidal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Painkillers. Would be nice. Maybe some combat stims?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Alright. Tell ya what, I’ll go see what I can find in the back, give you two a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Vik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V carefully sat up and held her head in her hands, and took in a long, shuddering breath. The telltale sign that she was fighting off a panic attack, so Johnny did his best to stay calm and let that calm bleed into her psyche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny let out a breathy chuckle. “Know what? I am too. But we’re a couple of badasses who can both add ‘cheating death’ to our resumés. If you ask me, we got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> making it out of there”—she punctuated with a finger jabbed to his chest. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> his chest. But she was trying—”got it? Even if you’re still stuck in my goddamn head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had vowed to give his life for hers, if it came down to that. And he had very little doubts that it would come down to that. But if it didn’t...if they could both, somehow, make it out of Arasaka Tower intact...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” he promised. “We’re both making it out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>